Danny Phantom: Rebooted
by wheeljackfan16
Summary: What if I took the Danny Phantom you know, put a whole new spin on it, and put it on Fan Fiction? Oh, wait, I just did! Or, maybe I didn't? Oh well, you get the idea! Just read it! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's (Danny) POV

Hi. My name's Danny Fenton, and I'm half ghost. Surprised you there, didn't I? How did I become half ghost you ask? Oh, wait, you didn't ask? Oh well, I'll tell you anyway. II suppose it all started around two months ago with that Ghost Portal…

Washington DC, The Smithsonian, March 24, 2003

It was a rainy day in Washington. People from miles away were gathered to see the Fenton's newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal. Jack and Maddie Fenton were getting ready to present the said portal backstage. Or should I say, Maddie was getting ready, and Jack was blabbing on about ghosts and all of the fudge he was going to buy at the gift shop afterwards.

"I think that you can hold off on the fudge, Jack." Maddie said while straightening his tie. "We need to get this portal presented first. Say, where is Jazz and Danny?" "Jazz is looking around the museum, and Danny said that he is scouting around for ghost with his friends! Just like his old man!"

With Danny, Sam, and Tucker

"Man, it sure feel good to get away from my parents!" Danny said to his friends, Sam and Tucker. "I know man, but it was nice of them to let us come along though! Just look at all of this tech!" Tucker said to Danny. "Danny, why didn't you want to check out the Portal?" Sam asked. "Because, just like all of their other inventions, it won't work." Danny replied.

Narrator's (Danny) POV

But little did I know just how wrong I was…..


	2. Chapter 2-An Accidental Accident

A Few Hours After Chapter One Ended… 

"Welcome to today's demonstration of The Fenton Ghost Portal," A bored looking tour guide who had been forced to announce the demonstration or he would lose his job said. "We are here today to show everyone what is on the other side of our dimension, by busting through to the ghost Zone, and then have fudge to celebrate!" Jack said to everyone excitedly, while danny was trying not to look embarrassed by what would soon be another failure of his parents. In fact, he was sure that everyone had come only to laugh at his parents failing again. "Could everyone please settle down so we can activate the portal please?" Maddie said over the microphone. "Here we go…" Danny muttered to himself, when Maddie appeared beside him and asked "Danny, could you please go and make sure the the inside of the portal is calibrated correctly?" "Sure whatever" came Danny's reply. As he went inside though, he tripped on a wire, slamming into the wall. As danny got up, he saw something green. The green in question was the power indicator that the switch was turned on. "Aw crap." Danny said. The portal then activated, leaving Danny inside. "AHHHHHHHH!" could be heard throughout the entire building. When Jack finally got the portal to deactivate, Danny was no where to be found…...


	3. Chapter 3-I Think I'm Dead

About 5 Hours After Chapter 2 Ended…..

Danny's POV

As I opened my eyes, I saw black. Just black. As my vision focused, I noticed that there were also doors. Lots and lots of doors. And for some reason, I was in my hazmat suit, but with the colors reversed. I had white gloves and boots, and the rest was black. In other word, the author just decided to mess with me today by making me wear the suit that I had said that I would never be caught dead in. I shook my head, just wondering what was wrong with the author, and also, where was I? Then I remembered the ghost portal. So, the time my parents actually get something to work, It kills me. Great. But the odd thing was, I didn't feel dead. Just...weird and weightless. Oh well, i can sort out my psychotic author and whether I'm dead or alive later. Right now though, I need to get ourt of here. I was just about to start looking around when a voice said: "Humans in the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules."

**So, how do you like it so far? Should I continue? The next chapter will be much longer, but to start I thought I should do little chapters, seeing as to this is my first fanfiction after all. Please review, and until next time, Wheeljack out!**


	4. Chapter 4-Vlad Masters

Danny's POV

As I turned around, I saw someone in all white, who for some reason looked like a Warden of some sort. "What are you doing in the Ghost Zone, punk?" The figure asked. "Ghost Zone?" I replied. So that meant that I was dead. But wait, didn't he call me human before? "Yes, the Ghost Zone, which is under my jurisdiction, and you are breaking the rules by being here human." "So, I'm not dead?" "Nope. But you are under arrest." "Aw, crap." I said before I made a run for it. Just then, another portal opened in front of me, and sucked me in. When I came out the other side, My Dad's old college buddy, Vlad Masters was in front of me. "Well, my boy, it seems we have a lot to discuss, don't we?" "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well, when the portal accident happened, I figured that the same thing happened to you that happened to me, my dear boy." "What happened to you then?" I replied. "Well, it might be better if I just showed you." And, with that, he transformed, leaving me to never be able to see him the same way again….

**Okay okay, I know that I said that this chapter would be longer, but i thought that this would be a good place to stop. My computer got smashed by my brother, so I have less time to write new chapters. I will do one more short chapter, and then I will go for longer ones. And whoever commented about SOPA, I already knew that. Please do not comment on my story to get me to protest with you, because chances are I already am. Wheeljack Out!**


End file.
